Secrets and Roses The Story Behind the Mask
by Kittensbreath
Summary: Madame Giry recieves an unexpected vistit from a dear friend. Will they rekindle their once lost relationship? The story picks up where the movie left off. Complete...for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**As she sits there, Madame Giry wonders to herself. "Those silly girls, they still can't do a correct arabesque. Hopeless…" she sighs. She gazes at her reflection in the dusty mirror. She runs her delicate fingers along the frame. What had happened to that once youthful Antoinette? Madame Giry stares at her somewhat aged face. She remembers the lights shining on her when she steps from the curtains. The audience watching her as she leaps gracefully across the stage. The applause at the end, making her smile beam. Madame Giry frowns at her image, pale in the dim light. She rises from her chair and walks silently to her wardrobe. Even in the darkness she can find it, she knows exactly where it is. Madame Giry's hand emerges from the wardrobe, clutching a rose. She tugs at the black ribbon. She sighs and places it back in her wardrobe. She takes a few steps toward her bed and reaches for her hairbrush. She carefully removes the pins that were holding her hair in a tight arrangement. She lets her golden brown locks fall down, surrounding her delicate face. She hastily brushes her hair and replaces her braid. She sets down the brush and blows out the thick white candle, nearly burned out. She places her head softly on her pillow, pulls the blanket up to her waist, and drifts off to sleep. A few hours later, she feels her eyes open. She moves to the bottom of her bed and sits at the edge motionless. She glances around the room, while pulling on her shawl. Her eyes fall on her vanity, the rose. The rose is lying be the mirror. "Not where I left you…" Madame Giry's voice trails off. She walks to the vanity, her robe billowing at her sides. She carefully picks up the rose and stares blankly at it. "Something is different." She says quietly. She opens the door of her wardrobe and goes to replace the rose, but instead she finds her rose at the top. She glances from one rose to the other, and feels her face twist up slightly in confusion. She feels warmth behind her, like breath on her shoulder. She whisks herself around. She feels herself frozen in her tracks. Even in the pitch-black darkness she knows exactly who it is. She gasps slightly as both roses fall to the ground.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Madame Giry feels a firm hand grasp her arm. Alarmed, she tries to pull away, only making Erik tighten his grip. Madame Giry is hastily whisked through a catacomb hidden within her bedroom. She feels her head start to spin as she is led through the damp passageway. Erik pulls her along one step at a time. They descend flights of stairs and dodge trap doors.**

**Almost in a trance, Madame Giry climbs into the small boat while Erik directs the boat through the waters. Antoinette looks around practically dumbfounded. "What is going on? What does Erik want with me now; I thought he never wanted to see me again." She wonders as the bottom of the boat crunches on the sand. **

**Madame Giry rises from the boat, Erik taking her hand. At this, Antoinette comes out of her daze. "Why have you brought me here? I must return. Their eyes will find me here, those eyes that burn." The words slipped from her mouth practically in song. **

**Erik turned to face Antoinette laying a hand on her shoulder. A tear stained his unmasked face. Madame Giry looks away, trying to clear that lonely image from her mind. She closes her eyes and continues…"I am not safe with you, why can't you see? The Phantom of the Opera has taken over me." **

**Madame Giry felt her eyes fill with tears. Erik caressed her temple and bestowed a light kiss on her forehead. Antoinette pulls away in disbelief. "Would you not rather have Christine?" she whispers, hurt from the day's events. **

**Erik's eyes turn fierce with anger, but Madame Giry stands still. "Well, wouldn't you rather have Pierre?" The words pierced Madame Giry's heart, and stung her greatly. **

"**Erik, you're the only man I've ever loved, and you know that." **

"**Yet you betrayed me, and left me for that despicable man after you were carrying his child. That's the only reason you married him, isn't it?" Erik continued.**

"**Pierre loved me, and if you even knew him you would not have such harsh thoughts about him." Antoinette turned her gaze to the floor. She could feel his stare upon her, nearly burning through. **

**Erik took a step toward her, but Madame Giry look a step back. Erik reached out and grabbed Antoinette by the forearm and pulled her near. "Tell me the truth. Why did you marry Pierre?" **

**Madame Giry let out a sigh. "You wouldn't understand Erik, and you never have."**

**With that Erik drew her closer and deepened his voice. "Tell me." His voice bellowed. **

"**He provided me with a home, and gave me support and love. He cared for me and Meg…" she continued**

**Erik shook her. "Tell me the truth Antoinette." His eyes were fierce with anger, yearning for the truth. **

**Madame Giry forced herself to look away. "I wasn't safe…"**

"**What are you talking about?" Confusion overpowering Erik's voice. **

**Antoinette gazed into his eyes with a stern look on her face. "I certainly could not let the truth be known."  
**

"**And what would that be Madame?" He said tightening the grip on her arm.**

**A few stray tears stained her pale cheeks. "How was I to tell people that I was carrying the child of the Phantom of the Opera?"**


	3. Chapter 3

Too surprised for words, Erik stood there gaping. Antoinette reached forward to cup his cheek, but Erik turned his head sharply.

"Why did you keep this a secret? Why didn't you tell me? Erik trembled

"I was afraid, Erik. Afraid of what people would think…what if people found out?" Antoinette replied, nearly in a whisper.

"So you lied to me, about my own child?" Erik now raged with anger.

"I didn't mean for you to find out this way…"

"Did you even mean for me to find out at all?" Erik interrupted.

Madame Giry looked away. She could feel her heart ache with pain.

"I never meant to hurt you." She forced the words out breathlessly. Antoinette could no longer hold in her emotions. A tear stained her porcelain face, followed by another. In a short time she was sobbing, nearly uncontrollably. Madame Giry turned away, not wanting Erik to see her in such a manner.

She could sense Erik coming closer to her, but before she could move away, he had cradled her in his arms. After the shock wore off Antoinette leaned into his touch. Erik moved around her so they were standing face to face. He felt himself being lost in her pure blue eyes. Madame Giry forced a half smile as Erik rubbed her forearm. His other arm wrapped around her small waist and pulled her a bit closer to him. Their lips met in a soft tantalizing kiss. No sooner had it begun in ended.

Erik turned and walked slowly to the organ. Madame Giry stood still, dumbfounded. She wondered if Erik still had feelings for her after all these years. Had the kiss been out of love, or just comfort? Why didn't he stay angry for long? This whole situation seems so out of character…

Erik looked up and motioned for Antoinette to join him at the organ. Nervously she sat down beside him on the bench. Erik shifted and turned to the side. Madame Giry places a hand on his shoulder.

"It's gone." He replies and shrugged her grasp away.

"What…what is gone Erik?" She replies

"What I hold dearly, the one thing that protects me from the hatred of the world"

"And what would that be." Madame Giry smiled to herself. Maybe he still has feelings for me after all.

"My mask, Antoinette. It's been taken."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N – I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and being so supportive. It really means a lot to me. Also I wanted to verify that the song in this chapter was used first by Queen-Chick in her fanfic called "Captive". I also used her idea and changed daylight to moonlight to correspond with the situation. Also, I once again don't own anything…pity, except the plot. wishes she owned Erik and Madame Giry**

**- Enjoy the story - **

Erik was now on the verge of bawling like a young child.

Madame Giry ruffled her skirt, and pulled his mask from the black taffeta billows. She stared at the mask, luminous in the rich darkness. Meg had found it, here in the catacombs. Meg had brought it back and had given it to her mother. Antoinette held the mask to her heart as tears streamed from her eyes. She thought she had lost Erik, lost him forever.

"Erik…" She whispered

Erik stood and faced her. His eyes grew wide with surprise when she held the mask out for him.

"My mask! Antoinette, how did…" Erik snatched the mask from her. "You took it, you witch!"

Erik stormed across the room. Madame Giry struggled to catch up.

"Erik, I can explain."

Erik silenced her mid sentence.

"It was not I who took your mask, Meg did. She found it, when the mob came searching for you. She feared they would see, so she brought it back with her. I promised to keep it safe from the world's eyes. Erik, I thought you were gone…"

Madame Giry was trying desperately to make him understand. Erik turned and faced her.

"You still don't know much about me do you, Madame? You should know perfectly well that I would never let those fools catch me."

Antoinette felt a faint smile stretch across her face. She gazed into his eyes, they were shining with amusement.

"I suppose I don't. I guess I need to refresh my memory."

"I suppose you do." Erik took a step forward.

"Erik, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me." She replied jokingly whilst taking a step back.

"And if I am?" Erik grasped her by the small of her back.

Madame Giry could feel her face flush. She could feel his gaze on her, so she turned her head. Erik swiftly stroked her jawbone and turned her head to him. His hand moved sensuously up her back, and over her shoulders. Madame Giry moaned softly in his embrace, but silenced herself when Erik heard. A smile stretched across his face. Erik slowly lifted her head so now they were only a few inches apart.

"Erik…" Antoinette breathed. But Erik pulled her into a light kiss. Unknowingly, she felt her hands wind around his neck. His hand moved up her back and skillfully started to unbutton her dress. Soon the dress was nothing more than a pile of dark taffeta on the floor. Erik carefully kissed her newly exposed skin, and chuckled when he heard Madame Giry moan with pleasure.

Madame Giry could practically feel her heart exploding. She had never felt this way before, until now. She could barely believe it, Erik loved her. She thought her heart would leap from her chest, but her corset thankfully kept it in place.

Erik swiftly lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bed. He laid Madame Giry onto the dark pillows, her hair in tendrils behind her hair. He glanced at her corset, which showed the slightest glimpse of her breasts. He gently traced her bare skin with a gloved hand. Erik stood up, just for a moment, to undress. Madame Giry watched him with a vigilant eye. She wanted him, needed him, and she smiled when he leaned into her for another kiss. As the kiss deepened, Erik caressed her golden brown locks. Erik broke the kiss and looked into the eyes of his beloved.

**No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
let moonlight dry -your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you...**

Erik felt lost in her pure blue eyes, waiting for her to speak.

**Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you,  
now and always…**

**Promise me that all you say is true -  
that's all I ask of you…**

Madame Giry sang to him with all her heart. Her voice was far better than Carlotta's, wasn't everyone's? But what was surprising was the fact that her voice surpassed even Christine's.

**Let me be your shelter, **

**Let me be your light.  
You're safe: no-one will find you  
your fears are far behind you…**

Erik was taken by complete surprise by Antoinette's marvelous voice. Her leaned toward her and kissed her neck and the skin lining her corset.

**All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night…  
and you always beside me  
to hold me and to hide me…**

Madame Giry closed her eyes and felt Erik's breath on her neck. She leaned into his warming embrace. **  
**

**Then say you'll share with me one  
love, one lifetime …  
Let me lead you from your solitude…  
Say you need me with you  
here, beside you…  
anywhere you go, let me go too -  
Annie, that's all I ask of you…**

Madame Giry remembered seeing Erik on the roof. She recalled hearing Christine and Raoul singing together. She remembered Erik singing, but his voice was full of bitterness and hatred. Now his voice overflowed with love and compassion.

**Say you'll share with me one  
love, one lifetime,**

**Say the word  
and I will follow you...**

They could barely hold their feelings for one another. Erik's hands finally found their way around Madame Giry's back, and she leaned into his embrace. Madame Giry's eyes followed his gaze, until their eyes looked into each other's, Erik's glowing with excitement.

**Share each day with me,**

**Each night, each morning...**

Madame Giry slowly closed her eyes. She never wanted to leave Erik again, she felt terrible for betraying him before.

**Say you love me...**

Erik tightened his grasp.

**You know I do...**

She opened her eyes to find that his were filled with honestly and devotion.

**Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you...**

He pulled Antoinette into a passionate kiss. He had finally gotten a hold of her corset and pulled it off, along with the underskirt. His fingertips lined her back, and moved lovingly up her spine. Madame Giry closed her eyes and sighed as his hand skillfully caressed her breasts. Madame Giry literally snapped back to reality. She hastily pulled the bed sheets up to her chin, she felt so ashamed. Erik's comforting embrace soothed her a bit.

"You are every bit as beautiful as I remembered, Antoinette." Erik kissed her temple and began to run his gloved hands through her hair.

"I love you dearly, Erik."

"I know, mi amour…I know."

Erik's arms softly embraced Madame Giry's waist and he kissed her softly. Madame Giry smiled, the smell of peppermint was filling her sense, and she loved the way Erik smelled. Erik rubbed her arms, and they slowly fell into a deep slumber. They both fell asleep that night, wrapped in each other's embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

She thrust her eyes open, and stared into the darkness overwhelming the room. Madame Giry had been lost in Erik's arms just hours ago, but she awakened with an acute pain in her head.

Madame Giry felt a chilling breeze seep through the bed sheets. The icy coldness drifted up her spine, causing her to shiver tremendously.

Then it came to her. Madame Giry no longer felt Erik's arms wrapped around her waist, they're bodies were no longer entwined. Her heart sank deeply into her chest. _Where is Erik? There must be something wrong, I am sure of it. _

Madame Giry silently slipped her dark shawl around her shoulders. The room grew still and quiet. She made her way to a candelabrum. She swiftly lit every wick, and soon the chamber was glowing with warmth from the flickering candles.

Madame Giry felt a throbbing in her head. She hastily looked around room. Madame Giry left the room, searching…yearning for Erik. Her eyes led her to an envelope sealed with a skull, which was sitting gallantly on the organ. Madame Giry retrieved the envelope and read it.

_Dearest Antoinette,_

_I love you dearly, but I fear that we should never be this close. _

_People would come looking for you. _

_People, with their accusing eyes, and hearts. _

_I could never live up to the person you need me to be. _

_Antoinette, please forgive me, I adore you. _

_I must leave you now, for I cannot bear to stay any longer. _

_I remain mi amour, you Angel of Music. _

_The Reflection Holds The Key._

_Love, Erik_

The words pierced her heart. Tears stained Madame Giry's delicate skin. She replaced the note and gently lifted the rose to her heart._ Erik was always fond of roses. _She fingered the black ribbon tied to the rose's stem.

Madame Giry glanced at the large mirror by the organ. She stared at her reflection. The blood red lips, her porcelain face, her slender frame, and her golden brown hair billowing past her shoulders. Her eyes were filling with tears, but she quickly wiped them away. Madame Giry ran her nails down her jawbone, as if clawing herself. She felt dizzy, and started to shake slightly.

Suddenly she saw a sharp image of a mask, a flicker of white, if nothing more. Madame Giry's eyes grew wide in alarm. She silently approached the mirror and slid it to the side, revealing a corridor. Madame Giry nervously stepped through the mirror, onto the cold stone floor. She clutched the shawl closer to her body and started down the catacombs, hoping that a correct turn would reveal Erik.

With the rose still clutched to her heart she silently walked onward. Perhaps she will find Erik, maybe she will not. Madame Giry kept walking through what seemed like a never ending corridor, with the glint of his mask leading the way. She would keep searching.


End file.
